poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Train Chase
This is how the great tain chase goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger. Tonto: (starts the train carrying the silver up and starts driving it in reverse) Flim: Uh, Mr. Cole? I think you should come look at this. Ernie the Giant Chicken: This just got better. Latham Cole: They're stealing my train. Calvary Man: Get the horses! Red: Right... shotgun in her leg There! fires Calvary man #2; What are you waiting for? To the engine! Flam: Stop that train! Tonto: the whistle Latham Cole: Shoot him ,you idiot. Rebecca: No, Danny's in there! Butch Cavandish: That's an order! Danny Jr.: the train Mom! man starts shooting at the train with the gatling gun Silver: Whinnies Steamy: Jake! Get them! Rattlesnake Jake: RAR!! the guy at the gatling gun, then the men on the train's roof, and then the ropes on the silver cars Rebecca: John! is taking her to the other train John Reid: to the train Flim: Get the train started! Apple Bloom: the train SIS!! Help! Babs Seed: We're on the train! Ernie: Shut it you two! the fillies into one of the boxcares Now with two as bait, Twilight's all mine. Spirit: Applejack! Apple Bloom and Babs are on Cole's train! Applejack: What?! Latham Cole: the other train John Reid: Hiya!! Rebecca: John! Bill: They're getting away! Steamy: Quick, hop on! We can catch them! Rattlesnake Jake: Let's go! onto Steamy's tender Applejack: Come on y'all! Wev' gotta train ta catch! onto her train and starts it up Thomas: We must get going right away! Bertie: Then it is a good thing I brought this... deploys and activates a Lightsaber Twilight: Whoa! Brian: Bertie, where did you get a Lightsaber?! Bertie: Remember we defeated the empire, Luke gave me this, now let's go! Puffy: BERTIE! Wer' fightin' railroad tycoons, calvary, and cowboys! NOT DARTH VADER! Leafeon: Yeah, or Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Dooku and Grievous! Terence: Those guys where just from the past! Evan: Git' yer' .45 colts, coachguns, and Winchester rifles out! It's time fer' old fashioned gun slingin'! western engines start up Braeburn: After that railroadin' tycoon, cidar jackers, and crazy poultry! John Reid: Silver on the roof tops and then lands on the roof of Cole's train Cole's train Apple Bloom: When ma' big sis comes, she's gonna break y'all apart. Ernie: SHUT UP!!! Before I punch you silly. Flim: Ernie, don't do that! We need those two alive in order to get Applejack to us! Flam: Now get your feathery hind over here and help us get that Indian in our silver train! Ernie: Right! Butch Cavendish: shooting at Tonto on the train's footplate Ernie: on the footplate on the other side Flim: from behind Butch Cavendish Latham Cole: from the cab Rebecca: to stop Cole but is pushed off and she dangles from the cab Whoa! Oh! AAH! Butch Cavendish: Get me close! Latham Cole: the throttle Tonto: a switch lever dead ahead Cavendish and Flim are about to step onto the other train's cowcatcher, when Tonto throws the switch with a coal shovel Butch Cavendish: Whoa! Flim: OH NOOOOOO!!!!!!! our heroes Little Strongheart: We must catch that train! Applejack: Braeburn, take over. Rarity: That's not fair, he drove your train before. Applejack: Ferget who drove, and help me think of a way to get ma' sis and Babs! Steamy: Hang on! We're gonna try ta get closer to the end of Cole's train! western engines start going faster and faster and soon hit 90 Gordon: Whoa, those four are fast for old engines. Pinkie: How do we get on the train? Loco 131: I've got an idea, you all can walk across us and gatlin' gun car. Then Jake can stretch out fer' y'all ta' walk along his back and then you can jump onta' the roof. Rarity: WHAT?! Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm doing that! Not even the rest of us will try to do it. Brian: I hate to break it to ya Rarity, but AJ and Spirit are already climbing on to Puffy's tender now. Rarity: WHAT?! Braeburn: He's right, look! is now walking across the logs in Puffy's tender while Spirit is stepping on the back of it. Cheif Thunderhooves: Come on! Twilight: Brian, stay here with Eevee, Braeburn, and the others on here. And do what you can to help. Brian: Okay! and Spirit reach Steamy's tender and start climbing on Jake's back Rattlesnake Jake: Alright, you 2. Ah'll try an' stretch out to the back of the last coach. extending out to the back of the coach Applejack: Git' closer guys! Steamy: Hang on! the others Shining Armor: onto Evan's tender Come on! Hurry! others get on Evan's tender but Rarity stops Rarity: Oh no! I'm not walking on that dirty coal! Puffy: Quit bein' a yella belly, and git yer' dadgum rump onta' Evan's tender! Rarity: Oh fine! I'm going! I'm going! walking on top of the coal Hey, this is isn't so bad. Applejack: Okay, her' it comes! a bit forward on Jake's hat but then looses her footing Whoa!! falls off but is caught by Spirit Spirit: AJ's tail in his mouth I've gotcha! Applejack: Thank ya, Spirit. head reaches the roof of the rear coach, then Applejack and Spirit jump on Rainbow: Here, we come! other ponies and the buffaloes run up Jake's back then jump onto the other train's roof Steamy: to the side and sees another switch Switch dead ahead! Rattlesnake Jake: Way ahead of ya. the switch lever and then shoots it, switching the western engines on the middle line Brian: out one of his .45 colts, and shoots the switch lever back with Tonto Tonto: at Butch and Flim, but frowns when he sees Cole and Flam pulling up along side Latham Cole: his revolver Flam: Take this! ducks while Flam and Cole shoot at him Tonto: throwing coal at them Rebecca: herself back on keeps throwing coal Rebecca: a wrench and is about to clock Cole and Flam but Tonto hits her with a peice of coal Tonto: the brakes on hard, then watches John, the ponies, and buffaloes run past John Reid: Hiya! Rainbow: Look there! Jay Fuller: for the silver cars John Reid: out his revolver and fires Rarity: Oh no, you don't! ponies pulls out their .45 colts and fire Jay Fuller: back The Ranger! The ponies! The buffaloes! The horse! They're on the roof! villains look back and see them Latham Cole: How many times do I have to you to kill that ranger? Ernie: Yes, I already have my target! Rebecca: I told ya he come. (John keeps shooting when Cavendish appears and fires) Applejack: Whoa nelly! Butch Cavendish: into the roof with Rebecca Tonto: onto the tender and looks back Jay Fuller: the silver cars Tonto: at the other train Butch Cavendish: back and sees a tunnel Adios, councler. to the roof Rebecca: John!! John Reid: Hiya!! Danny Jr.: John jumps onto the flatbed in front before he hits the tunnel Steamy: WHOA!! Evan: GUYS!! LOOK OUT!!! TUNNEL!! Twilight: I'm sorry, what was that? Evan: TUNNEL! Rarity: Swindle? Evan: TUNNEL!! Pinkie: Funnel? Evan: TUNNEL!! Fluutershy: Bundle? Loco 131: NO!! A TUNNEL!! Cadance: DUCK!! ducks Jay Fuller: in to kill Danny Jr. when Tonto is on the roof. Then he pulls out his revolvers and starts shooting at the roof Tonto: and dancing to avoid the bullets train exits the tunnel Braeburn: Tonto in trouble Brian, man the gatlin'! The calvary guy's tryin' ta shoot Tonto! his Lever-action shotgun Brian: Right! Pinkie: Look! Tonto's in trouble! Spirit: We gotta help him! But how? Shining Armor: then looks at their boots and spurs I have an idea. Jay Fuller: Dance Monkey! Dance! pans from Cole's train to the other train Danny Jr.: a grape and loads it into his slingshot Rebecca: Danny! Jay Fuller: shooting then gets hit with the grape, wipes the grape off and walks toward Danny Jr. Danny Jr.: another grape and aims Jay Fuller: with his revolvers prepared to shoot, when the glass shatters Reid's shooting at Jay Fuller from inside Cole's train. The Ponies are shooting from the roof, riding their spurs like roller skates being towed by Spirit. Braeburn's using his shotgun from AJ's train, Brian's manning the Gatling Gun car and Jake's shooting from Steamy's tender Jay Fuller: shooting back kept shooting and glass was shattering Jay Fuller: Roar! (he heads outside when Tonto hits him the head with a shovel and Danny gives him the grape) Tonto: to the back of the train only to find the silver cars rolling away and Cole uncoupling his engine from the other train. Looks back at a ladder laying on the flatbed John Reid: Butch Cavendish! Butch Cavendish: to Shoot John Reid but finds his gun empty John Reid: Let her go! Butch Cavendish: If you insist. John Reid: Go ahead. Rebecca: John? John Reid: If she tends to land on her feat. Rebecca: John! Butch Cavendish: Rebecca off} Rebecca: Aah! [lands on Silver and hangs on to him as he gallops Butch Cavendish: What's ya gonna do councler, shoot me? (chuckles) John Reid: That's right to shoot Butch Cavendish, but his gun's empty Butch Cavendish: out a dagger Guess I cut out the wrong brothers heart John Reid: up his sleaves two walk towards each other Butch Cavendish: scoffing Don't tell me, you boxed in law school? Tonto: now climbing up the ladder Butch Cavendish: What the heck? John Reid: Butch As a matter of fact, I did. Tonto: the ladder to the other train and steps onto the roof, as the ladder hits a tree John Reid: down the boxcar, then uncouples it from the rest of the train Tonto: Where is girl? John Reid: What, where's the silver?! What are you... looks and sees the silver cars, then runs on the roof, jumps and lands in the freight cars John Reid: in and sees Butch Cavendish reloading his revolver Butch Cavendish: back the hammer End of the line. Been here before, haven't we? John Reid: Easy. our heroes Fluttershy: We'll never catch them now! Shining Armor: Yes we will, I'll just uncouple the cars. down the boxcar and then uncouples the 3 remaining boxcars from the train as Shining Armor uncouples the cars, Ernie appears Ernie: Hey, Twilight. Twilight: Huh? (Ernie stabs her in the leg) Twilight: AHHH! Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy: Twilight! Ernie: (laughs) (Then he starts pecking her and beating her up) Ernie: (cocks his gun) Twilight: What do you want from us?! Ernie: Nothing. Bowser, just wants you and your friends, so he can pay me five-hundred dollars! (Then something shoots Ernie) Ernie: AAAHHH! Shining Armor: a his rifle Leave Twily alone! 3 more shots, causing Ernie to walk towards the edge then the boxcars hit a bump and Shining Armor almost falls off Cadance: Honey! Ernie: (chuckles) Now where were we? Oh yes, you die! Spirit: Ernie! (Spirit charges and headbutts Ernie) Ernie: AAAAHHHHH! the ground, rolls down a hill Rarity: Take that you ruffian, serves you right for what you did to my tail! down the hill, Ernie's eyes open knowing that he is still alive Applejack: to the front boxcar Now ta' get back ma' sis and cuz'. down the boxcar and uncouples it from the other 2 Twilight: Applejack! What are you doing?! Applejack: Sorry partners, but dis is ma' fight from her'. Shining Armor: No! Come back! unknown to AJ, Flim and Flam are hanging on the side of the boxcar waiting Flim: Here she comes, get ready. Evan: AAH! Them crazy sales stallions are on the side of AJ's boxcar! Steamy: Quick, uncouple me from Loco 131! Rattlesnake Jake: Uh, okay. Steamy from Loco 131 Steamy: over taking the stray boxcar Jake! Switch the boxcar onta our line! Rattlesnake Jake: Right! the switch lever, causing the stray boxcar to roll onto the middle line Loco 131: Oh, Ah' see. Applejack: to the front of the boxcar and sees Apple Bloom Apple Bloom: onto the roof Sis! Applejack: Apple Bloom! then something knocks her back Uh! back and slides over the edge of the boxcar's roof, losing her coachgun while doing so Whoa! on the roof and dangles dangerously from it Flim and Flam appear and look down at her Flim: Look at Ponyvillie's favorite apple farmer now, you stupid pathatic waste!! Applejack's left hoof loose Applejack: AAH!! Apple Bloom: GASP! SIS! Flam: You've ruined our buisnesses for too long, you orange weakling! on Applejack's right hoof Now your time is up! Applejack's hoof closer off the edge Apple Bloom: NO! her sister's coachgun Applejack's coachgun! it and then prepares to fire Flim: And don't you worry! Flam: We'll take care of all the cidar for you! Apple Bloom: Okay, steady grip. Shoulder stock pressed up tight, steady breathin'. at Flim and Flam's hind legs Ah'm an Apple, Ah' can't miss! back both hammers, keeps her aim steady One eye alone, her hoof ready at the triggers slowly breath, an' gently pull the triggers. her left eye, then slowly grips both triggers Applejack: NO! Apple Bloom: Smile, cidar jackers! both triggers BANG!! shots hit Flim and Flam in their hind legs Flim and Flam: YAA!! their footing then fall off the boxcar AAH!! two tumble onto the tracks in front of Loco 131's path Apple Bloom: Teach ya' to try an' kill ma' big sis! Flim and Flam: up in front of them and see Loco 131 Loco 131: Prepare ta' meet yer' maker Flim Flam Bros.!! Flim and Flam: AAH!!!! 131 runs over the 2, killing them Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity: OH! Loco 131: HA! HA! That'll take care of them! his whistle Applejack: herself back on the roof Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom: Applejack! two embrace Babs Seed: AJ! Rattlesnake Jake: another switch and shoots it, switching the boxcar back on the other line Cadance: out another rifle and shoots the switch back Rattlesnake Jake: Okay Steamer, slow er' down! Steamy: Slowin' down! brakes enough for Loco 131 to couple back on Now ta catch the silver! Applejack: the other train Come on! Wev' gotta a train ta catch! on the freight cars and sees the boxcar Butch Cavendish: Where did ya say this train's heading, the future? (chuckles) tracks are intersecting up ahead, in which the freight cars and the boxcar are going to collide Butch Cavendish: Well, this here train, she going straight to (censored). cars collide and the Boxcar derails and starts sliding went side ways John Reid: You know something Butch, I believe your right (he lashes his whip on a tree branch], enjoy the ride! out Butch Cavendish: [ tries to shoot John, then opens the other doors and looks down the line] Jay Fuller: out his sword and sees Butch's boxcar Butch Cavendish: WHOA! other train's speeding straight for him as the boxcar slides to a stop AAH!!! Fuller and Butch Cavendish try to escape, but the rear coach and boxcar collide, killing Butch Cavendish and Jay Fuller Danny Jr.: Whoa! the train's whistle our heroes Applejack: back and sees the other 2 boxcars Okay, let's slow this wagon down. cranking on the boxcar's brakes, slowing down the boxcar just enough for the other 2 to couple back on Gotcha! the brakes off Brian: Here come the boxcars! Cheif Thunderhooves: Her' comes the train! stray boxcars and the western trains are now neck and neck Spirit: Okay, get ready to jump! stray boxcars line up to the tender Spirit: Jump! group jump off the boxcars and land on the tender Rarity: OW!! Evan: Now, let's slow her down fer' the other engines ta couple on! Vaporeon: for the back of the tender and opens the rear coupler Puffy: Slow down! western engines slow down enough. Then Thomas couples onto the back of AJ's train Thomas: Coupled on! Braeburn: Now, let's catch up to the other train! the regulator John Reid: on the branch and then lets go. Then lands on Silver Hey! Rebecca: John John Reid: Wrong brother? Rebecca: Not today! kissed continues running and starts catching up to the train Steamy: Okay, someone git' up on ma' front and couple me onta' the locomotive! Glaceon: I'm on it! heading for the front of the train Latham Cole: back and sees the silver cars. Starts slowing the train down for the silver cars to couple on the tender Tonto: back when the cars bump into the tender Latham Cole: the regulator back to full power catches up to the train and Rebecca climbs onboard Steamy: Okay Glaceon! Couple me on! Glaceon: for the locomotive's front coupling while hanging on Steamy's own coupling. Then he manages to grab on Got it! the coupling onto Steamy's Coupled on! Steamy: Okay guys! When Ah' blow ma' whistle, gun it in the oppisite direction and put yer' brakes on hard! Latham Cole: Time's up, indian. his gun at Tonto Danny Jr.: Uncle John! the silver bullet at him John Reid: the bullet and loads it Hiya! Come on! Hiya! Hiya! Steamy: Ready? Loco 131: Yeah! Evan: Ready! Puffy: 10-4! Braeburn: Ready! Applejack: Eeyup! Percy: We're all set! Latham Cole: his gun Pretty soon, no one will even know you people were here. John Reid: I'm a spirit walker. aims I can't miss. his gun, then fires Latham Cole: bullet knocks the gun out of his hand AAH! other train couples onto Cole's with a bump Latham Cole: back Rebecca and Danny Jr.: the lever back, making the engine gun it in full forward Steamy: his whislte as his wheels stop, then start spinning in full reverse Loco 131: gunning it in reverse Evan: gunning it in reverse Puffy: gunning it in reverse Applejack and Braeburn: the Johnson bar all the way back, making the train start gunning it in reverse Thomas and the others: their brakes on hard Tonto: up the revolver All these years, I think you are Windigo. But no, you are just another white man. Latham Cole: Who are you? Tonto: out the pocket watch Bad trade. tosses the watch back at Cole, then fires the revolver and uncouples the freight cars Will: You let him get away? Tonto: No. Will: The bridge. Tonto: What bridge? are shown the scene where John, Tonto, and our heroes blow up the bridge Woman: Oh my. Latham Cole: at the watch "Bad Trade?" the frieght cars, start falling off one at a time WHOA!! train plumments off the broken rail and into the river below SPLASH!! Latham Cole: slowly sinking to the bottom with the silver the rest of the train's edging to the broken rail Evan: COME ON! COME ON!! western engines wheels spin furiously Steamy: grunts Loco 131: SSSSSSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! rear coach almost leaves the track but it stops Loco 131: Phew. Tonto: forwards and almost falls off but is caught by John 2 look down at the train in the river Latham Cole: is dead, buried under the silver. As his hand lets go of the watch Evan: Ah' say Latham Cole is down and out! Flareon: And Ernie, and the Film Flam Bros., are history! Brian: I don't know guys, I don't know. Spike: Too bad about the other train and the silver, though. Applejack: Hey Steamy, Thank ya fer' savin' me. That was a nice trick ya did, shootin' them 2 off the boxcar. Steamy: Nope, ah' didn't make that shot. Applejack: Who did? Loco 131: That was Apple Bloom. Applejack: Sis, you saved me?! Apple Bloom: Eeyup. Ya done dropped yer' coachgun, so Ah picked it up and shot them jerks right in ther' hind legs. Then they fell off and Loco 131 took care a' them. Applejack: Thanks, sis. Apple Bloom Ah' guess ya know what yer' doing afterall, Ah'm sorra' ah' doubted ya. Apple Bloom: the embrace Nothin' to it sis, ah' love ya. Applejack: And also Spirit, good thang ya' knocked over chicken boy. Spirit: No prob. If it wasn't for me Twi will be done for. Brian: Ernie was after Twilight and her friends Spirit, and I need to know why. Spirit: It was somethin' about someone named Bowser. Brian: gasp LORD BOWSER?!! Thomas: You know him? Brian: I KNOW HIM!!! HE'S BEEN TRYING TO RULE HALLOWEEN ONE OR TWICE! When I was with Pooh, Ash and the gang! Percy: I think I remember Pooh telling us about him before. Brian: Yeah, and also his son: Bowser Jr, and his wife: Mistress 9. James: I think I remember now. Twilight Sparkle: Who is Bowser? Brian: He's the aweful being you can ever imagine! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Chase scenes Category:Western films